


Watching Eyes

by MsSedusa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSedusa/pseuds/MsSedusa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The forest wasn't always pleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Eyes

Sometimes, the woods terrified Jake.

As he ran across open patches and perfect grass, he’d stop, taking a breath, only to see…eyes. Eyes, watching him, all around. He never could find the source, but every time, it terrified him to no end.

On this particular day, Jake was lost. He never got lost, and yet, a misturn here and a distraction there and…

Oh. Oh fuck, he can see them. The eyes. They can fucking see him.

He stops, breathing slowly. There was nothing to worry about, English. It’s fine. You’re fine. They never attack anywa—

Something grabbed his ankle.

He reaches for his gun, but it’s gone. What? How did that happen? He reaches for his knife, and it’s gone too. The thing grabbing his ankle tightens it’s hold and pulls him back, like a a whip lash.

He hangs upside down, trying desperately to reach up and get this…tentacle, off his ankle. Two more like it reach up and grab his wrists, pulling away. He expect them to hold him still, to keep him from struggling.

Instead, they keep pulling his arms.

Pulling.

Pulling

Pull—

He screams as he feels skin tear.

Blinding, white hot pain in both arms. He sobs, eyes clouding over with tears rushing free as he scream, scream, screams.

The eyes look at him, almost delighted.

More tentacles paw at him, ripping and tearing the soft fabrics away. He knows he’s going to die. He can feel it.

A tentacle shoves in his mouth, wiggling and shoving and making him gag. He feels more of then search his now naked flesh, rubbing him raw along the way.

All he can do is groan in agony as a particularly big one forces it’s way inside him. All he can do is meekly think about the fact that he just lost his virginity. The tentacle pushes further, further, as more and more blood rushes forward—

He screams, jumping up. Nightmare. Fucking…fucking nightmare. Oh…god, it was just a dream.

He grabs his covers and looks up weakly, paling as he notices the eyes watching him.


End file.
